firefandomcom-20200223-history
Victorville Fire Department
History On June 24, 2008 Victorville Fire Department contracted with San Bernardino County Fire for provision of fire, rescue and EMS services. On March 28th, 2019 Victorville completed its transition from contract fire services provided by San Bernardino County Fire to a city-run fire department. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. *California license numbers denoted CLP# 'Fire Station 311' - 16200 Desert Knoll Drive, Victorville :Medic Engine 311 (18476) - 2016 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/500/30A/20B) (SN#GSO9859) :Medic Truck 311 (18210) - 2006 Pierce Dash (1750/500/30A/?' rear-mount) (SN#18149) :Brush Engine 311 (18203) - 1995 International 4800 / E-One (500/500) (SO#15466) :Brush Patrol 311 (18503) - 2014 Ford F-550 XL SD 4x4 / Boise Mobile Equipment (100/250/20A) (Ex-Brush Patrol 37, 315) :Medic Squad 311 - 2018 Ford F-350 XL / Maintainer Custom Bodies (SN#M-332) (CLP#1494844) :Reserve Medic Squad 311 - 2018 Ford F-350 XL / Maintainer Custom Bodies (SN# M-333) :Battalion Chief 4310 - 2018 Ford Explorer (CLP#1494842) :Engine 311R (18212) - 1994 Spartan / Central States (1500/500) (SN#195394) (CLP#108376) :Haz Mat 311 (18214) - 1991 Chevrolet P30 Step Van (CLP#352970) 'Fire Station 312' - 15182 El Evado Road, Victorville :Medic Engine 312 (18201) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1750/500/30A) (SN#18596-02) (Ex-Medic Engine 314) :Engine 312R (18211) - 1990 Spartan / Beck (1500/500) (SN#294) (CLP#335747) 'Fire Station 313' - 13086 Amethyst Road, Victorville :Medic Engine 313 (18368) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1750/500/30A) (SN#18586-01) (CLP#1243218) X-Engine 311A :Brush Engine 313 (18209) - 1997 International 4800 / Central States (500/500/20A) (SN#1151997) (CLP#993718) 'Fire Station 314' - 17008 Silica Road, Victorville :Engine 314 (18215) - 2005 Pierce Saber (1500/750/50B) (SN#16739) (CLP#1230861) (Ex-Engine 319) :Engine 314R (18207) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star / Westates (1750/500) (SN#01-837-02) (CLP#1109119) :Truck 314 (18204) - 2001 E-One Cyclone CR-100 (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SO#123285) (CLP#1105613) (Ex-Truck 311) :Brush Engine 314 (18378) - 2000 International 4900 4x4 / KME (SN#GSO-4448) (CLP#1058682) (Ex-Brush Engine 4) :Haz Mat Trailer 314 (35077) - 2000 Carson Highway Cargo 20' Trailer (CLP#953534) 'Fire Station 315' - 12820 Eucalyptus Street, Victorville :Medic Engine 315 'Fire Station 319' - 18500 Readiness Street, Victorville (Southern California Logistics Airport) :Engine 319 - '1997 Pierce Quantrum 4dr (1000/500/25A) (SN# EA 708-1) :'Air 319 - 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Summit (SN# 4822) (CLP#1268831) :Water Tender 319 - 1997 Ford L / Supreme (250/2000) :Division 4306 - 2019 Ford F-150 XLT 4dr (CLP#90633M2) :Foam 319 (18216) - 1980 Ford L-9000 / Pierce (1000/500B) (SN#E-0677) (CLP#049151) :Communications Support 502 (8780) - 1997 International 4800 4x4 / Master Body Works (SN#11545) (CLP#047586) :Red 2 (5893) - 2002 Ford F-450 XL SD / Pierce / Ansul (100AFFF/450 lbs. PK) (VIN:1FDXF47F12EA91862) :Red 3 (18217) - 1985 Oshkosh P-19 (950/1000/130 lbs. PK) (VIN:10T9L5BE5F102353) :Red 4 (18108) - 2012 Oshkosh Striker (1500/3000/420AFFF/450 lbs. PK/50' Snozzle) (SN#3800773) (CLP#1377189) :Red 5 (18219) - 1982 Oshkosh M4000 (2500/4000/450AFFF) (1999 Crash Rescue Equipment Services refurb) (VIN:10T9K5W1C101019979) :Red 5 B - 2001 Colet Jaguar (1500/1500/96 AFFF/450 lbs. DC) (SN#A3802100) Unknown Assignment :(18321) - 2006 KME Excel (1500/500/20A) (SN#GSO-6409) (CLP#1245254) (Ex-Engine 53) :(18215) - 2005 Pierce Saber (1500/750/50B) (SN#16739) (CLP#1230861) (Ex-Engine 319) :(18208) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star / Westates (1500/500) (SN#01-846-02) (CLP#1109116) (Ex-Medic Engine 313) :(18207) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star / Westates (1500/500) (SN#01-832-02) (CLP#1109119) (Ex-Medic Engine 314) :(18211) 1990 International 4800 4x4 / E-One (500/500) (SO#7693) (CLP#438051) (Ex-Brush Engine 314) :(18205) - 1980 Ford LT-9000 / ? (-/3000) (VIN:1FDYW90W5BVJ73094) (CLP#002847) (Ex-Water Tender 311) :(18220) - 1975 Oshkosh P-4 (1200/1500/180AFFF) (1997 in-house refurb) (SN#14030) (Ex-Red 6) Station Map Category:San Bernardino County Category:California departments operating KME apparatus Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:California departments operating E-One apparatus Category:California departments operating Central States apparatus Category:Departments operating Westates apparatus Category:Departments operating Beck apparatus Category:Departments operating Master Body Works apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Departments operating Summit apparatus Category:California departments operating BME apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer Custom Bodies apparatus